


Weep

by SetiaPrenn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Suidice Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetiaPrenn/pseuds/SetiaPrenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if an Weeping Angel fell in love with an human? ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weep

**Author's Note:**

> This counts are the first fic I actually finished, even if it only is an one-shot. I have to say I am proud.  
> I saw a post on tumblr with a picture of a angel statue crying over a grave, with additional crack theory. So ofcourse, I had to write it. I have to thank tumblr user i-am-ti-lys for helping me carry on finishing this fic, and give me the ideas to do so. You are th best, girl.
> 
> A last warning, English is not my first language, so I appoligize for eventual errors and poiting them (kindly) out is appreciated.

Icecold. Pertrified. Lonely. As long as she excisted she didn't knew any warmth. Stone wasn't warm, Stone was chilly and cold. For ages she didn't move. Standing still, unable or unwilling. And if she moved, she couldn't touch anybody. If she touched anyone, they would dissapear, die, their Time-Energy keeping her alive. Communicate, to a certain hight. The Others weren't talkative, only when they were hunting. And apart from that silence, cold and loneliness. Covered with Stone. Crying inside, always weeping. Weeping Angels, the Lonely Assassins.

She was on earth for a long, long time. For a human it would seem like forever, but not for her. She was old. Older than the oldest human, and due to that time seemed to go slowly. Day after day she stood still on her pedestal above the chiseled entrance of an old church. Her back curved, shoulders hanging, hands in front of her face, weeping. Day after day she saw the sun making the same bow through the sky. Day after day she watched the people, living their short lives below her.

Seasons came and went. Spring, where everything came to life, and birds building their nests inside of the niches of the church. But not anywhere near her, never near her. She was evil, and the birds knew that.

Summer, where the sun warmed the stone that was her skin a bit, but the warmth never reached inside. Little humans ran through the streets.

Autumn, where the great oak tree beside the church let his leaves blow around her.

And the last one; winter. Snow covered her; cold. But that cold didn't bother her; she was always cold.

Day after day she watched the people living in the village. Two proud parents letting their child get baptized in the small church. The same child that later ran through the streets. That child that grew up to a young lady that stepped out of the church with a smile on her face, dressed in a whote gown, her lover at her side. She saw her raising her kids, growing older herself, until she came out of the church's gates for one last time, now inside a wooden chest.

Below her short human lives came and went, quick, sad, happy, buisy. While she, the old stone angel watched everything from her place above the church's entrance. Seeing everything through her stone fingers.

She was old. She was tired. She didn't feel the need to touch humans and send them away. She didn't want anymore.

Xxx

It was a day in autumn. The first leaves began to fall of the oak tree and all the birds flew southwards. Just like every day she kept watching, her stone eyes pointed at the ones underneat her. Everything was the same as always. There came more foreign people to the village lately. They walked around, talked, laughed, didn't pay attention to her. She just watched them, thinking nothing. All the same; people. They looked different, but still they were all the same. Food, prey, that was what humans were to Angels. Further nothing.

She couldn't eat today. Time-Energy pulsed from the humans, but a couple were looking at her, so she couldn't do anything. For now.

Her stone gaze fell at one of the humans underneat her, and at first she didn't exactly knew what made her watch this particular human. The sun made brown hair shine, while she casually walked around. She watched the girl for a while, not thinking in particular. That was until the girl turned around. Grey eyes pointed at her, and the Angel found herself drowning in those deep grey pools.

The gril looked away for a moment, allowing the Angels to lower her hands a bit to get a better look at her.

Someone said something to the girl, causing her to laugh. Her laugh sounded like music. Clear, high, careless and innocent. So beautiful.

Deep inside the stone something awoke. Something that drifted the enternal cold away for a bit. If she could have moved, she would just be as pertrified as she now was. What was that? She felt something. She had actually felt something. Was this feeling? It went so fast, it was fading away already. What was that? How did it happen? When that girl laughed, then she felt it. Was it because of her?

For the first time in a long time she wanted more. She wanted to feel it again, deciding if she liked the feeling or not. She was curious, something she hadn't been for centuries.

The rest of the day she followed the girl with her eyes, watching her strolling through the village, not noticing she was being watched by an Angel.

When the day came to an end she went away. If she went, the girl would probably never vistit this village again. She would never see her again.

That was the night the Angel left her old place at the church, and followed the girl to the place she called home.

The day after that the villagers would look suprised at the empty space where once that angel statue stood, as long as they could remember. First they thought it was stolen, but the statue was never found again. Where it was remained a mystery.

Months elapsed and the Angel didn't stop following the girl around. The more she saw her, the stronger the feeling inside her would become. She discided she liked it. It reminded her of the sun that heathed her stone, but only this time that sun was inside of her. The cold disappeared slowly out of her veins, letting her feel alive again. Altough she never talked to the girl, she didn't feel so lonely anymore.

All the time she followed the source of her warmth. Fascinated she listened to her voice, watched how she moved, oh she was so beautiful.

She wanted to talk to her more than everything. Talk to her, touch her. But she knew damn well she couldn't. If she appeared in front of her the girl would be afraid of the scary-looking statue she was. She would not be able to understand her, and if she touched her she would lose her forever. So for now she was satisfied with just watching, desiring her in silence, but never coming too close. Never.

On a summernight her Precious had left her window open. After she hesitated for a moment the Angel entered her room silently, looking down at the sleeping girl.

So beautiful, she thought. She was laying on her back, breathing softly, full pink lips parted. Her brown hair formed a dark pool around her head, making her skin look even paler. She wore only a tanktop, leaving her shoulders bare, while the rest of her body was covered with a blanket.

Trapped in the pure beauty of the human girl in front of her the Angel slowly walked forward. So beautiful, so charming, so innocent she looked.

Slowly she bowed over her, her hand hovering above the forehead of her precious, fighting the urge to touch her. She stood still for a while like that, her gaze pointed at the pretty face of the girl below her.

Without warning the girl mumbled and she opened her eyes. There was no time to flee, she was a statue already. For the first time the girl saw her, and the Angel turned into stone. Grey eyes widend, she began to sit up- and accidently touched the hand still hovering above her head.

She disappeared.

Immediatelly the Angel could move again. Bewildered she looked at her hand, the hand that had let her precious disappear. She felt the girl's Time-Energy strenghten her, and it felt terrible. It was hers, she was not allowed to feel it! She didn't want to feel it!

The warmth was gone now. So was the cold, making room for a terrible, unbearable pain. Pain and regret ran through her, making her tremble.

She was gone. She had killed her precious, her sun, her reason to live. Still staring at her hand the Angel sunk to her knees, and she screamed. She wept. She wept harder than ever, grieving at the lost of her precious, not able to bear the pain of what she had done.

xxx

The cementery. A green field, full of headstones that marked the names of the dead. In front of one of the stones stood an Angel. On her knees she sat in front of the Grave, her fingers stroking tenderly over the name that was engraved there. Her name. While she sat there she felt nothing more than pain and regret. She didn't want anymore. She wanted to die now. Fading, untill she was free. Maybe they could be together then.

After a long while she stood up and looked over the graveyard. After the Accident she hadn't fed herself, and she began to feel that. Not that she minded, if she didn't fed she would die sometime, and that was what she wanted. Holding on for a little while, and then she could finally rest.

Voices sounded at the graveyard. She turned around, looking where they came from. A blue box caught her attention, just as the four people who stood in front of it. Two men, two women, and so, so much Time-Energy. So much she had never felt before. Such a source of food, she had to- No! No, she didn't want anymore. If she took them she would live longer. She couldn't-

But her body seemed to move on its own, driven by her primary instincs. One of the men stood the most near her. A quick glimps of a snikky silhouet, dirty-blond hair, and then he was gone.

Immediatelly she turned into stone, trapped in the horrified gaze of the other three people. A woman with red hair screamed and looked st the place the man stood before. Her scream cut through the Angel like a sword. She recognized it; she had screamed like that when she made her precious disappear. What had she done? No one deserved the pain she felt, and look at her. Delivering the same pain to that redheaded woman. She was a monster.

She didn't follow the heated converstion of the remaining three in fronst of her, frozen as she was by her own emotions. Until she saw the redhaired woman walking towards her, tears streaming down her face, but with a determined look in her eyes.

No, she thought. No! Wait, don't do that! No! Don't touch me, please don't touch me-

The redhaired woman touched her, ans also she disappeared forever. For the second time this day the felt the Time-Energy streghten her. It was so much, it would be enough to go on for… how long? Was this her punishment, doomed to live while she wanted dead? If she could she would've fled by now, finding a way to do it herself.

But the other woman with the brown-blond curls continued to look at her, pain on her face, while the brown-haired man behind her broke down, just like her.

What had she done?


End file.
